


Benang Merah Takdir

by Jeannexta



Category: Just Friends - CL NOV (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys' Love, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Seme!Bagas, Uke!Aaron, baron - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeannexta/pseuds/Jeannexta
Summary: Apa sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk menyambungkan benang merah yang putus di antara mereka?Bagas akhirnya mendapat jawaban setelah bertemu Aaron.
Relationships: Bagas Adnan/Aaron Abifandya, Bagas Adnan/Bebi Digita
Kudos: 1





	Benang Merah Takdir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Semua karakter Just Friends yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik CL NOV. Namun cerita fanfiksi ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya. 
> 
> Setting: Alternate Universe 
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Genre(s): Drama, Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Status: Oneshot
> 
> Pairing: Bagas Adnan×Aaron Abifandya (BaRon)
> 
> Peringatan: Fanfiksi ini bertema Boys Love, yang menampilkan cerita tentang hubungan antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Dialog dan paragraf yang di-italic adalah flashback. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.
> 
> ***
> 
> Terinspirasi dari komik Voice of The Sky (vol 1) karya Takamiya Satoru, komik Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (vol 7) karya Arina Tanemura, dan komik Nodame Cantabile (vol 5 & 6) karya Tomoko Ninomiya. Ada beberapa dialog dan paragraf yang saya ambil dan sesuaikan dalam fanfiksi ini. ^^

Sepasang mata Bagas tak menoleh sedikitpun dari sosok yang sedang memainkan piano di salah satu sudut kamarnya. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya setiap pagi ia terjaga dari tidurnya karena mendengar permainan piano Aaron. Kesepuluh jari yang bergerak lincah di atas tuts-tuts piano itu seolah sudah tahu bagaimana menciptakan untaian nada-nada yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan terhanyut dalam sekejap mata, membuat jantung berdetak kencang, bahkan bisa membuat bulu kuduk sampai merinding.

Kedua kelopak mata Bagas kembali terpejam begitu kali ini Aaron memainkan sebuah lagu yang membawanya kembali ke hari itu. Hari di mana segalanya berakhir, benar-benar berakhir. Namun, ia tidak menyesal.

Bagas kembali membuka matanya, sembari bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Didekatinya sosok Aaron yang masih memainkan piano tanpa terusik, dan duduk di samping kanan pria manis itu. Jemari Aaron sontak berhenti dan ia menoleh ke samping.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" Kedua alis Bagas mengerut. "Mainkan lagi, aku masih ingin mendengarnya."

Bibir semerah mawar itu mengembang, sebelum ia mengangguk, dan kembali memainkan piano di depannya.

"Kamu tahu kapan pertama kali aku melihatmu?" Bagas bertanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Aaron.

Tanpa menghentikan permainan pianonya, Aaron menjawab, "Ya, saat itu..."

***

  
_Aaron menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Dufan, salah satu taman hiburan di Jakarta tampak sangat ramai dengan para pengunjung meski bukan hari libur. Sambil terus berjalan, diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum bertemu dengan teman-temannya sewaktu SMA dulu untuk mengadakan reuni di taman hiburan ini. Mungkin lebih baik ia membeli minuman dingin sambil mengelilingi taman hiburan ini untuk membunuh waktu._

_"Aaron!"_

_Langkah Aaron berhenti dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Gilang Jaelani Solihin, salah satu temannya saat SMA dulu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sambil berjalan menghampirinya._

_"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Gilang begitu sudah berhenti di depan Aaron. "Kupikir tadi aku hanya salah melihat, ternyata memang benar kau."_

_Aaron tersenyum. "Aku datang ke sini karena ada reuni, tapi sepertinya yang lain belum datang. Kau tidak diundang?"_

_"Aku juga diundang. Tapi kau tahu 'kan sekarang aku bekerja sebagai salah satu staf yang mengatur jalannya pembuatan film. Makanya aku tidak bisa ikut reuni kali ini, karena sekarang ada syuting di tempat ini," jelas Gilang. "Oh, ya. Daripada kau jalan-jalan sendirian menunggu yang lain datang, lebih baik kau ikut saja denganku ke lokasi syuting. Bagaimana?"_

_Aaron terdiam sejenak, sebelum ia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku ikut kau saja."_

_"Tapi sebelum ke lokasi syuting, kita ke tempat parkir dulu, ya! Aku disuruh mengambil barang-barang lain yang ada di sana."_

_Aaron mengangguk. Dan keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil terus mengobrol._

*******

  
_Aaron mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu ia dan Gilang berjalan menuju lokasi syuting. Para kru di sana tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing._

_"Sebentar lagi syuting dramanya akan di mulai," kata Gilang sambil meletakkan beberapa peralatan yang dibawanya di atas meja. Aaron menoleh dan memberikan peralatan yang tadi dimintai tolong Gilang untuk membawanya. "Kau kenal Bagas Adnan? Dia pemeran utama di syuting drama ini."_

_"Bagas Adnan?" Kedua alis Aaron nyaris bersatu begitu Gilang menyebutkan nama itu._

_"Kau tidak kenal?" Gilang membelalak begitu pria manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar tidak kenal?" Ia kembali memastikan. Aaron menggeleng yakin. Gilang menepuk dahinya. "Kau tahu, Bagas Adnan itu aktor yang sangat digilai para wanita di negara kita ini. Dia muncul hampir di setiap majalah fashion, iklan televisi, drama, dan film. Popularitasnya sebagai aktor tidak main-main. Bahkan, katanya dia akan bermain film di Hollywood."_

_"Oh." Respon yang terkesan sangat datar itu membuat Gilang kembali menepuk dahinya. Jika saja mereka tidak sedang berada di tengah orang banyak, pasti sudah dicubitnya kedua pipi Aaron dengan gemas. "Aku sering traveling ke seluruh pelosok dunia. Makanya tidak tahu si Bagas Adnan itu," kata Aaron akhirnya._

_Mulut Gilang langsung membentuk huruf 'O'. "Pantas saja." Ia terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak puncak kepala Aaron._

_Merasa ponselnya berdering singkat sambil bergetar, Aaron merogoh saku depan celananya. Ada pesan masuk._

_"Mereka sudah datang?" tanya Gilang. Aaron menoleh._

_"Reuninya tidak jadi. Tiba-tiba mereka ada urusan lain."_

_Gilang memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kau beruntung baru sekali ini mereka membatalkan reuni. Dulu, sudah tiga kali aku datang ke tempat reuni dan mereka tiba-tiba membatalkannya," dengusnya, kesal begitu mengingatnya. "Jadi, kau mau ke mana sekarang?"_

_Aaron mengangkat bahu._

_"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau tunggu sampai syuting ini selesai saja? Lalu, setelah itu kita pergi ke tempat makan. Aku yang traktir!" ujar Gilang._

_"Oke." Aaron tersenyum._

*******

  
_Dari posisinya berdiri, Aaron memerhatikan jalannya syuting tak jauh di depannya. Memang harus ia akui kalau Bagas benar-benar profesional saat berhadapan dengan kamera yang merekam aktingnya. Berkali-kali wanita yang menjadi lawan main melakukan kesalahan karena terhipnotis dengan wajah tampan si aktor terkenal itu._

_"Kau lihat kesalahan yang dilakukan wanita tadi?" Gilang berkata begitu syuting itu break selama sepuluh menit. "Pesona Bagas memang hebat, ya? Padahal wanita itu selalu profesional di drama yang dulu dimainkannya."_

_Aaron mengangguk. Saat syuting tadi, ia sempat melihat Bagas menatap ke arahnya beberapa kali. Hal itu membuatnya jadi kepikiran, dan tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah Bagas sekarang berada. Tanpa diduga, Bagas ternyata menatap ke arahnya lurus-lurus. Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata lebih dulu dan kembali membaca naskah di tangannya._

_Syuting kembali dimulai. Aaron bergeser ke tempat lain karena kata Gilang tempat ia berdiri akan terekam oleh kamera nanti. Tanpa kentara, di tengah-tengah jalannya syuting, Bagas kembali menatap ke arahnya. Kali ini, Aaron merasa jantungnya berdetak tak wajar, dan akhirnya ia memilih berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya._

_Beruntung, hujan tiba-tiba turun di saat syuting di tempat itu sudah selesai. Semua kru sedikit kewalahan membereskan peralatan-peralatan syuting karena hujan yang turun. Aaron akhirnya ikut membantu membereskan dengan sukarela begitu melihat Gilang juga kewalahan membawa peralatan-peralatan syuting itu ke tempat parkir._

_"Kau tunggu di dalam mobil saja, ya?" kata Gilang, sembari menutup bagasi mobil setelah meletakkan peralatan yang dibawanya bersama Aaron._

_Begitu Gilang menghilang dari pandangannya untuk kembali ke lokasi syuting, Aaron berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Namun, baru saja ia akan membuka pintu tengah, sebuah van tiba-tiba berhenti di belakangnya. Aaron berbalik bersamaan dengan pintu tengah van itu yang terbuka._

_"Bisa aku bicara denganmu?" Sosok yang tidak diduganya itu membuat Aaron seketika mematung di posisinya. Bagas menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum ramah._

_Hujan yang tadinya hanya kecil tiba-tiba berubah deras. Bagas tersentak, begitu juga dengan Aaron. Dengan gerakan cepat Bagas mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dari dalam van-nya dan menarik Aaron untuk masuk. Begitu pintu tengah van itu tertutup, Bagas mengambil dua handuk bersih di kursi belakang; satu untuk dirinya dan satu diulurkannya ke arah pria manis itu._

_"Terima kasih." Bagas menggulum senyum begitu Aaron hanya menerima tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Seolah ingin menyadarkan pria manis itu dengan ucapannya barusan._

_"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Bibir merah itu akhirnya terbuka untuk bertanya._

_"Jalankan van-nya. Kita pergi," perintah Bagas ke arah sang supir._

_Aaron membelalak, "Tunggu! Hentikan van-nya! Aku sudah ada janji dengan temanku di lokasi syuting tadi!"_

_"Kirim saja dia text," Bagas menarik sudut bibirnya, "bilang kau tiba-tiba sudah ada janji lain."_

_Kedua mata Aaron sontak menyipit. Ia paling benci dengan orang seperti ini. Bertingkah seolah-olah ingin mengatur hidupnya. "Hentikan van-nya," desisnya. Melihat Bagas yang pura-pura tidak mendengar, suara Aaron akhirnya meninggi. "KUBILANG HENTIKAN VAN-NYA!"_

_Sang supir refleks menginjak rem dan membuat van itu seketika berhenti. Dengan sorot mata yang masih berkilat marah, Aaron membuka pintu di sampingnya tanpa menoleh dari Bagas. Bagas berdecak. Tepat begitu pria manis itu baru saja akan melangkah turun, dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Aaron, dan menutup pintu itu kembali dengan satu tangannya yang bebas._

_"Kau mau kupecat?" Lewat ekor matanya Bagas melirik sang supir, "Cepat jalankan kembali van-nya!"_

_Van itu kembali berjalan diselimuti atmosfir tegang di kursi tengah. Sang supir tidak berani melirik dari kaca spion, dan lebih memilih fokus dengan jalanan di depannya._

_"Aku hanya ingin memastikan," suara Bagas akhirnya memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "apa kau orang yang sama dengan yang kulihat waktu itu."_

_Kedua kening Aaron mengerut. Waktu itu? Jadi, pria ini pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat?_

_"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"_

_Aaron mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Begitu kau tahu namaku, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah itu, hm?"_

_"Mengajakmu makan di suatu tempat," goda Bagas tanpa sadar._

_Aaron terdiam. Perasaannya saja atau memang pria ini sengaja mau menggodanya? Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia memastikan?_

_"Kau—" seperti di lokasi syuting tadi, jantung Aaron berdetak tak wajar begitu ia bertanya, "—apa kau penyuka sesama jenis?"_

_Bagas berkedip dua kali, sebelum tergelak. Seolah apa yang barusan dikatakan Aaron adalah lelucon yang sangat lucu. "Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Tenang saja, kau bukan tipe kesukaanku jika misalnya aku seorang bisexual."_

_Nyatanya meski sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk mendengar kalimat itu, Aaron seperti didorong ke dalam jurang yang tak berdasar dan hanya melihat kegelapan. Binar cahaya yang sempat muncul di kedua matanya meredup._

_Van itu berhenti tepat saat lampu lalu lintas jadi merah. Melihat Bagas yang sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di kursi paling belakang, Aaron menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari pria itu. Tepat begitu ia melompat keluar dan kembali menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan keras, lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau. Mau tak mau van itu bergerak karena klakson mobil di belakangnya. Dari posisinya Aaron melihat Bagas menurunkan kaca mobil dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata 'Jangan berani-berani beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum aku menghentikan van ini'._

_"Memangnya kau siapa?" gumam Aaron, sembari berbalik. Melangkah pergi dari situ tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi._

"Saat di taman hiburan Dufan itu 'kan kamu pertama kali melihatku?" Aaron mengakhiri ceritanya bersamaan dengan permainan pianonya. "Kamu tahu, dulu, aku sangat menderita..." ditariknya napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan, "Ke manapun aku pergi yang ada hanyalah gelap. Tetapi saat kamu bilang akan belajar mencintaiku, aku merasa bisa keluar dari kegelapan. Karena itu, aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Kecuali, jika kamu membenciku..."

Bagas tertegun. Sebelum akhirnya pandangannya melembut dan ia menarik sebagian wajah Aaron menempel di dada kirinya. "Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu," bisiknya, seakan hanya ingin Aaron yang mendengarnya. "Saat di taman hiburan Dufan itu perlu kamu tahu, itu yang kedua kalinya aku melihatmu. Karena pertama kali aku melihatmu..."

_Jam delapan malam tepat saat taksi yang dinaiki Bagas berhenti di depan sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu terkenal di salah satu sudut kota California. Kaki kanannya lebih dulu turun begitu membuka pintu di samping, setelah membayar sang supir dan mengucapkan terima kasih._

_Bagas mendongak, menatap papan nama restoran di atas pintu masuk. Kembali terbayang kejadian setahun yang lalu saat ia sampai di restoran ini dan tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya karena keterlambatannya._

_Setelah menarik napas panjang, Bagas akhirnya melangkah masuk. Kedua matanya langsung mengedar di dalam restoran yang tidak terlalu besar itu, hingga ia berhenti di sebuah meja yang terletak di salah satu sudut dinding. Tanpa melepaskan kedua matanya dari sosok yang sedang duduk itu, Bagas melangkah setengah berlari, dan berhenti tepat di samping meja itu._

_"Kupikir kamu tidak akan datang," kata Bagas, sembari duduk di depan sosok itu. Bebi Digita._

_Wanita itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa selain datar. Seolah yang duduk di depannya adalah orang asing yang baru kali itu dilihatnya. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku datang ke tempat kenangan kita ini, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kukembalikan padamu secara langsung..." jeda itu digunakan Bebi untuk membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah kotak merah kecil. Diletakkannya benda itu di depan Bagas. "Masih banyak wanita lain di luar sana yang lebih baik dariku yang mau menerima cincin itu. Lupakan aku. Hapus semua hal tentang diriku dari pikiranmu dan hatimu. Karena sekarang, suka atau tidak suka, kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau aku—sangat membencimu."_

_Kedua pupil mata Bagas melebar, sebelum ia menatap wanita itu dengan lambat. Sepasang mata Bebi yang dulu selalu menatap dengan lembut dan penuh kasih telah berubah menjadi kebencian._

_"Kau senang 'kan karena sekarang posisimu berada di puncak?" Bebi mendengus, sebelum melanjutkan, "Pandangan matamu hanya mengarah lurus ke depan, ke tempat yang lebih atas lagi. Kau sudah tidak pernah lagi menengok ke belakang, dan melupakan hal penting yang lain."_

_Bagas mematung di tempat duduknya begitu Bebi berdiri dan berlalu dari hadapannya. Perkataan Bebi seolah-olah menamparnya secara tidak kasatmata, menyadarkannya kalau hal penting itu adalah keberadaan Bebi yang ia lupakan. Kembali teringat olehnya saat dulu wanita itu dengan bahagianya menceritakan tentang benang merah takdir; benang yang hanya ditautkan di jari kelingking setiap pasangan di dunia yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu sampai ajal menjemput._

_"Kau percaya kalau di jari kelingking kita sudah ditautkan benang merah?"_

_"Aku selalu percaya kalau kau yang bilang."_

_Bebi merenggut, "Jangan terus percaya dengan apa yang kubilang. Bisa saja 'kan suatu hari nanti benang merah kita putus dan kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama."_

_Bagas tertawa hambar. Tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Apa yang dikatakan Bebi akhirnya jadi kenyataan..._

_Apa sudah tidak ada cara lagi untuk menyambungkan benang merah yang putus di antara mereka?_

_Pertanyaan itu sedikit terjawab begitu Bagas mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sosok yang mulai memainkan piano di atas panggung kecil. Tak hanya sepasang mata Bagas yang tertarik melihat sosok itu, tetapi semua mata yang ada di dalam restoran itu melihat ke titik yang sama dengannya. Permainan piano itu seolah menghipnotis siapa saja untuk melupakan setiap masalah yang mereka alami dan hanyut di arus kebahagiaan dalam nada-nada indah yang dimainkannya._

_Bagas masih duduk di sana selama sejam jam lebih hanya untuk menikmati permainan piano sosok itu. Kedua matanya bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Seakan saat ia melirik ke tempat lain sedetik saja, sosok itu akan menghilang dari sana. Pada akhirnya, dering ponsellah yang membuat Bagas berhenti menatap sosok itu._

_/"Kau di mana sekarang?"/ Sang manajer bertanya tanpa basa basi_.

_Bagas bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Kau tadi bilang apa? Suaramu terputus-putus."_

_/"Kau di mana sekarang?"/ Sang manajer kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya._

_"Oh, aku ada di salah satu restoran. Ada apa?"_

_/"Cepat ke bandara sekarang. Dua jam lagi pesawat kita ke Jakarta akan berangkat."/_

_"Baiklah."_

_Begitu pembicaraan lewat telepon itu berakhir Bagas kembali masuk ke dalam restoran. Tanpa sadar kedua pundaknya langsung turun dengan lemas begitu melihat sosok di balik piano itu sudah tidak ada._

_"Maaf, apa kau tahu siapa nama pria yang bermain piano tadi?" tanya Bagas pada seorang pelayan yang sedang membereskan sebuah meja makan._

_Pelayan pria itu berbalik dan menjawab, "Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Baru pertama kali itu juga saya melihat pria itu bermain piano di restoran tempat saya bekerja ini."_

_"Oh, begitu ya..." Bagas bertambah kecewa._

_"Jika memang Tuan ingin tahu nama pria yang bermain piano tadi, coba saja Tuan tanyakan pada pria di dekat panggung sana," pelayan pria itu menunjuk seorang pria bertubuh tambun yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita—yang sepertinya akan naik ke panggung untuk menghibur dengan nyanyiannya. "Karena pria itulah yang biasa membawa para pemain piano dan penyanyi ke restoran ini."_

_Seakan mendapat sedikit harapan, bibir Bagas akhirnya mengembang tersenyum. "Terima kasih, ya."_

_"Sama-sama, Tuan."_

_Kedua kaki Bagas melangkah ke arah pria bertubuh tambun yang sudah terlihat setengah abad itu. "Permisi, bisa saya bertanya sesuatu pada Anda?" tanya Bagas dengan ramah._

_"Tentu saja." Pria itu membalas dengan ramah._

_"Saya ingin bertanya siapa nama pria yang tadi bermain piano itu?"_

_Pria tua itu terdiam sejenak untuk mengingat, sebelum ia berseru, "Oh! Yang bermain piano tadi namanya Aaron Abifandya."_

_Kedua alis Bagas terangkat. Sepertinya pria yang bermain piano itu memang asli dari Indonesia, sama sepertinya. "Apa besok dia akan datang bermain piano lagi di restoran ini?"_

_"Tidak," pria tua itu menggeleng. "Tadinya saya sudah menawarinya untuk datang bermain piano lagi besok, tapi dia berkata kalau hari ini akan berangkat ke Mexico."_

Aaron mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Bagas, dan memberi tatapan tak percaya. Tidak menyangka kalau Bagas melihatnya pertama kali di restoran itu.

"Saat itu, aku jatuh cinta pada permainan pianomu dan juga—" Bagas mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Aaron, "—pada dirimu."

Satu kecupan manis yang diberi Bagas di pipi membuat Aaron mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"Di pertemuan kedua kita aku akhirnya yakin," Bagas melanjutkan dengan bibir tersenyum lembut, "kamu memang ditakdirkan untukku. Mungkin memang sejak awal benang merah yang ada di jari kelingkingku tidak bertautan dengan jari kelingking Bebi. Karena kamulah, yang ada di ujung benang merahku, Aaron."

Aaron tertegun. Seolah waktu di sekitarnya berjalan dengan lambat, ia menangkup wajah Bagas dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibir pria itu. Sebenarnya, ada sedikit rasa gugup saat ia melakukannya. Tetapi Aaron berharap Bagas bisa mengerti melalui ciumannya ini, ingin menyampaikan kalau ia juga yakin, Bagas memang ditakdirkan hanya untuknya.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *


End file.
